Elemental War
by luke213
Summary: Magical orbs are spread around the world finding specific people to wield the powers within them. Once they are chosen they must all group together to defeat the demon army however everything goes bad..


**During new years day everyone is celebrating and having fun, forgetting what happened last year. However during this time of celebrating little orb shape like fell from the sky.**

 **Only certain people can see these, they begin getting faster and faster searching for the one person that can wield the power within them.**

 **The orbs go into a certain amount of people and they gain powers of elements outside the main four.**

 **They are supposed to use these powers to defeat the devil who wants to claim all this for himself, for years they fought and fought but he escaped everytime.**

 **They finally defeated him after all the hard work but now they figured that was only one of them. So now they stay hidden waiting for the incident to happen again so they can teach the young ones all they know to defeat the demons.**

 **This all happened sixty years ago. They waited and waited until finally the orbs appear...As of today it's new years again and the same incident happened again.**

 **However this time instead of using it to fight off the devil himself they use it for they're own selfish desires... Kuro the one we'll be focusing on is a seventeen year old high school student.**

 **Average grades except foreign langueges, he was not good at talking in a different languege otherthan his own. Kuro has a brother older than him.**

 **His name is Daisuke, they play fight and insult each other now and then but they still love each other. Kuro has been close to his brother since his dad left for war in another country far away they couldn't even talk to each through technology.**

 **His mother, well he didn't really know his mother since she went to prison for drug abuse after he was born due to stress that's about all he knows. But Kuro and Daisuke live with their aunt who is very caring and hilarious in Kuros opinion.**

 **Kuro came home one afternoon and something strange knocked him to the ground hitting his back on the pavement like someone just punched him in the face.**

 **When he stood up and looked around there was no-one to be seen, he sorted himself out and began walking again. While he was walking away a little spark of electricity appeared just where he stood up, Kuro didn't see this and continued to walk home.**

 **The same thing happens to Daisuke except this time he... Well he lands in a puddle. Daisuke never had the good luck in anything, football? Would always get tackled.**

 **Tennis? Couldn't reach the ball in time and even when he did he would hit to the net.**

 **Except he's really good at stamina excercises. Lets say running while talking, he could do it like it was just walking. Kuro however loves football and is amazing at it.**

 **Kuro finally gets home and accidently knocks into his aunt for the fifth time this week "I swear you're such a clumps!" the aunt said while going doing to pick up the books. "I can't help it. You're always there when I walk into the front door!" Kuro spreads out his arms emphasising his words. He bends down and helps his aunt pick up the books and gives them to her.**

 **"Thanks squirt." the aunt smiled and walked away. "Yeah sure" Kuro walked up to his room he shares with his brother half of it is red and another half is black. It's easy to tell whose is whose then. Since Kuro likes the colour black he painted his half black. Daisuke like the colour red so he made his side red.**

 **"Hey Kuro how was school" Daisuke smirks as he says that. "Look just because you don't have to go to school doesn't mean you have to keep pestering me about it!" Kuro sits on the bed with a mood. "Awh come on cheer up" Daisuke says that as if Kuro was a baby with a strope.**

 **On the other side of the city. "They've finally come. The orbs have gone into the young ones."**

 **"Indeed. Should we go to them or wait?"**

 **"I really want to see who has my powers! I'm going to go find screw all you old hags!" The figure suddenly dissapeared in a purple flash.**

 **"Damn her. Always over excited for things like this. You know I bet she's the reason why we lost!"**

 _ **"I don't think so she was really helpful with blinking in and out saving our lives. So I agree with her we'll find out who they are and teach them everything we know." The figure walks out and begins walking down the hill to the city.**_

 _ **Lightning surrounds the figure sitting in the chair. "I'll wait until they come to me. I've sent an electric shock to him or her. The person knows where I am now so I'll wait here"**_


End file.
